Forgive Me, Loka Luha
by XoXMariah n' SieoreXoX
Summary: Toshiro is leaving the 13 Court Guard Squads, but won't tell anyone why. When Mamoko finally finds out what, she sets out to find him. Then, she is faced with a choice: give up the love of her life, or her beloved zanpakuto, Loka Luha?
1. Chapter 1

**HOLAAAAA MI AMIGOS! ! ! ! Wow, what is this? Part six? Hope you guys aren't completely sick of my Loka Luha stories ^^" This takes place literally the morning after Toshiro, Mamoko and the others return from saving Izuru. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>*Toshiro's POV*<strong>

"Toshiro Hitsugaya." I walked into the Captain-Commander's office, afraid of what kind of punishment he would give me this time. Would I be suspended again? I took a deep breath.

"Yes, Captain-Commander Yamamoto?"

"I am deeply disappointed in you, Hitsugaya." I nodded.

"I understand that."

"You do realize that I have been very forgiving these past few times. But this time, I will not." my eyes widened. What...what does that mean?

"What are you saying Captain-Commander?" I looked at Lieutenant Sasakibe for some sort of hint as to what was going on, but he gave none.

"You are banned from the 13 Court Guard Squads, Hitsugaya." my heart stopped.

"You cannot be serious Captain!" I burst out. Then I realized who I was speaking with, and stared hard at the ground. "I apologize." I feel his hard stare boring into me. "But please, Captain-Commander, don't do this."

"You deliberately disobeyed me time and time again, Hitsugaya. This time you foolishly endangered your Lieutenant going after an unknown enemy instead of coming to me. Again, Hitsugaya, I am very disappointed."

"Please understand, 2 lieutenants were in danger, and my 5th seat as well! Surely you wouldn't want to lose 3 powerful members of the 13 Squads!"

"And endangering yourself and Lieutenant Matsumoto, I almost lost 5." I grit my teeth angrily. How could he do this? Has he no sense of reasoning?

"Please Captain, try to see my reasoning for helping them!"

"Them, or her, Hitsugaya?" I finally looked up at him, his squinted eyes staring daggers at me. He's not stupid, he knows my feelings for Mamoko...damn! "I'm sure as soon as you found out 5th Seat Hirosan put herself in any kind of danger, you rushed to save her. Am I correct?" I paused for a minute, then sighed.

"Yes, Captain-Commander."

"Why must you be so reckless? And a Captain's pride and joy-your haori-is ruined! I shouldn't have to deal with such disgraceful insolence."

"You do realize how important she is to me, and I'll do _anything _to ensure her safety."

"Your duties come first!"

"No they do not!" I snapped back, no longer afraid of yelling at my superior. "Excuse me, Captain-Commander, but Mamoko mean's more to me than any stupid fabric with a number on it!" I threw my Captain's haori to the ground. "Being a soul reaper is my destiny. But I'll happily throw it away to keep her safe." after a short pause, Yamamoto answered:

"Is that how you feel, Hitsugaya?" confused, I nodded. He sighed. "Then I shall let you in on a secret. A secret only known by me, Chojiro, Captain Kurotsuchi, and Kisuke Urahara."

* * *

><p><strong>Short, but I think it's a good start, you like?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

***Mamoko's POV***

I stretched as I woke, still slightly sore from my battle only a few hours ago. I heard my beeper go off, it was a message from Rangiku.

_"Hey Mamoko! Wakey wakey! Captain was called to the Captain-Commanders office earlier, and he hasn't come back to the office. You think you can find him for me? Thanks!" _the message ended. I sighed.

"Damn...the Captain-Commander must be pretty upset at Toshiro...Damn that Satsujin Idaina!" I showered and dressed, then set out to search for my Captain. As soon as I stepped outside, I saw him, back to me, leaving Squad 10 barracks.

"Hey Captain!" I called out cheerfully, flash-stepping towards him. "Where you going?" he didn't say anything. Then, I noticed he wasn't wearing his Captain's haori. "Where's your haori?" he still didn't respond. I'm so confused... "What's wro-"

"I'm leaving the 13 Court Guard Squads, Mamoko. I'm not your Captain anymore." I stood there for a while, eyes wide, trying to process what was just said.

"W-what? What the hell do you mean?" I demanded.

"I've been banned from the Seireitei." Banned...from the Seireitei...but...why...?

"That's impossible! You've done nothing wrong!" he kept his back to me, quiet, angering me. "Look at me Captain!"

"Don't call me that!" he snapped. "I am no longer your Captain." I reached out to touch his shoulder, to coax him into looking at me...but I hesitated. What was going on?

"You're joking...you must be! This is all a big joke, _right?_" I began to panic a bit.

"Don't be so naive, Mamoko. I have done nothing but disobey the Captain-Commander these last few months. I must pay the price. I have no choice. I have to...leave." Oh God...these past few times...when he disobeyed him...because of my dumb ass! I suddenly got very angry. Angry at Yamamoto, angry at myself...

"No! I'll talk to Captain Yamamoto! He has to understand that you disobeyed him for my sake! It's my fault! I should be punished, not you!" I tried to run past him, but suddenly, Toshiro was in front of me, features stern.

"No, Mamoko." I furrowed my eyebrows at this.

"N...no?" I repeated, dumbfounded. "What do you mean? You...you don't want to stay?" he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. What is going on in his head? Why won't he tell me? He opened his beautiful eyes and stared at me blankly.

"It's complicated." Hearing him say those words made my blood boil. I can't believe this!

"What...what the hell is that supposed to mean, Toshiro?" I shouted. "Y-You can't just leave! You're the best Captain of them all! A hero! A child prodigy! A respected warrior! You mastered one of the hardest zanpakutos out there! Hyorinmaru! The Soul Society needs you, Toshiro! And...and you're telling me you're just gonna throw all away?" my hand was so tightly squeezed into a fist my nails were digging into my skin, and I felt a small trickle of blood slither down my hand to my knuckles. Toshiro simply stared, I don't know if he was speechless or just stupid.

"I haven't mastered Hyorinmaru yet." he said simply.

"W-what?"

"I am an expert at my zanpakuto, but I have not mastered it yet." my eye twitched, annoyed.

"Wha...that doesn't matter!" I shouted. "You're not getting the point Toshiro! You can't leave!" he furrowed his eyebrows at me.

"Don't make me repeat myself." he began to walk past me, but I grabbed onto his sleeve, stopping him.

"No, Captain. Don't make me repeat _my_self."

"I said I am not your Captain!"

"I don't give a damn!" I shouted, tear springing to my eyes. "You can't leave! You can't leave the Soul Society! You can't leave the Seireitei! You can't leave the 13 Court Guard Squads! You can't leave Squad 10, or Momo, or Rangiku!" the tears spilled freely now, blurring my vision. The only thing I could see clearly were those eyes that I fell in love with, staring sadly at me. "You can't leave me...my Captain." He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. He took a small step closer to me and brush away my tears.

"I'm sorry, Mamoko. Please don't cry anymore. But I can't stay." I tightened my grip on his sleeve.

"Please...please don't leave. I'm begging you." after a short pause, he grabbed my face and kissed me softly on the lips. My heart fluttered and I felt my grip loosening. He pulled away.

"Mamoko, please, understand that I don't have a choice. I love you, really I do. That's why I'm doing this. Please, you have to trust me. Please, whatever you do...don't cry anymore. Good-bye...Mamoko." suddenly, he wasn't there anymore, his warm aura replaced by a chilling breeze. And I stupidly stood there, eyes wide and confused. I dropped to my knees, breathing heavily.

"CAPTAIIIIIN! ! ! !"

* * *

><p><strong>This is really cheesy -_- hope it's good though ^_^<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

I wiped away my tears and stood up, angry. How could he...? After all we've done...he just _leaves? _Why won't he fight to stay? He's a Soul Reaper! It's his destiny! It's _all _of our destinies.

"Mamoko!" I turned and saw Rangiku dashing towards me. She skid to a stop and placed her hands on my shoulders, inspecting me.

"H-hey Ran..."

"I heard you scream! Are you alright? Did you find Captain Hitsugaya?" I looked down as soon as she said his name.

"I'm fine." she breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's good. Now, lets go and find our mini Captain!"

"He's not our Captain anymore. He's been banned from the Seireitei." Rangiku turned to face me completely, eyes as wide as the moon.

"What did you just say?" she said. She grabbed me roughly by the shoulders. "Please tell me you're joking!" I shook my head.

"I...wish I was..." her grip on me loosened and she backed away.

"B-but that's impossible! I still feel his spiritual pressure...it's close by! He has to be in the Seireitei some-" she paused, and both our eyes grew even wider.

"D-did you feel that?" I questioned. She nodded.

"Captain...Hitsugaya...his spiritual pressure..."

"It disappeared completely."

* * *

><p><strong>*Toshiro's POV*<strong>

Images of Mamoko flashed through my eyes. She was so heartbroken...I wish...I wish I could tell her what was going on, but it would break her heart even more. She would try and come with me, sacrifice herself...I reached the Senkaimon, and the two guards approached me.

"We were expecting you, Captain Hitsugaya." one said. I nodded.

"I'm aware of that. Now, open the Senkaimon." they nodded.

"Yes sir!" they opened the gate and I stepped through. I looked back only once. I sighed. I reached the other side of the gate, ending up in front of Urahara's shop. Ururu, who was dusting the porch, came to greet me.

"Welcome, can I help you?" she said politely. I nodded.

"I need to see-"

"Ahhh Toshiro! I've been expecting you!" a voice interrupted.

"It's Cap-" I cut myself off. No...it _isn't _Captain Hitsugaya anymore...is it? He grinned at me.

"Is the little ex-Captain angry cause he isn't a Captain anymore?" he tried to pat my head, but I smacked it away. He always find a way to aggravate me...

"Next time, Kisuke, I use my sword." the shopkeeper took a step back.

"How rude. Now, if you'll follow me, Toshiro." I followed him into his shop and into a small dining room.

"Kisuke, I'm sure that you very well know what I need. So if you please, stop procrastinating. _Now._" Urahara sighed and plopped down on a pillow.

"Toshiro...are you sure you want to do this? You're risking everything." I nodded once.

"Yes. It's my duty-not as a Captain-but as a Soul Reaper."

* * *

><p><strong>*Mamoko's POV*<strong>

I sat in the office, looking at the empty chair.

"Toshiro...I can't believe you're gone."

"Mamoko!" I turned towards the door, and Momo burst in and hugged me. Through the door after her came Izuru and Rangiku.

"Are you alright?" she whispered. I shook my head.

"No...I have to find out where he went...I have to."

"Don't be an idiot, Mamoko!" Izuru said. "That's it! I am _not _letting you put yourself in any more danger!" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What...you can't be serious! I'm not gonna just...sit here and...and do nothing! He is my Captain!" Rangiku put a hand on my shoulder.

"Mamoko...listen. Captain Hitsugaya was banned from the Squad. From the Seireitei! He's...he's not a Soul Reaper anymore. You have to let it go." he voice was soft and caring, but I couldn't help but get angry.

"No...I can't let it go...I won't!" I jerked out of her reach and bumped into the desk, hand on my necklace. My friends looked at me sadly. Damn... "I...I'm sorry. I need to...to get some fresh air." I flash-stepped out of the office and to the training grounds. I saw the squad training, lead by our 6th Seat. Shit! I forgot all about them.

"5th Seat Hirosan!"

"6th Seat Lau." I responded with a nod.

"Have you heard about Captain Hitsugaya?" I nodded.

"I have."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes." I looked at the Squad, and smiled with pride. They've improved so much. "They're very good."

"All thanks to you." I smiled.

"They learned while I did. I was a horrible swordsman when I first started out as a Soul Reaper." he shrugged.

"Aren't we all?"

"Disband them. They've worked hard enough this morning. Thank you for training them in my absence." he bowed.

"You're welcome." he turned back, disbanded the squad, and left me alone. I faced one of the training dummies.

"Fly...Loka Luha!" my zanpakuto quickly lashed out into shikai, sprouting spikes and spitting acid as it wound around the neck of the dummy. Toshiro...where the hell did you go? I thought back to our encounter. His haori was gone, but Hyorinmaru still remained...if a Soul Reaper was released from the Seireitei...shouldn't their zanpakuto be taken as well? So...what does this mean...? I grit my teeth and yanked on Loka Luha, ripping the head off of the dummy. I gripped the hilt of Loka Luha tightly.

"What's going on...Toshiro?"

* * *

><p><strong>So hows the story so far? Hope you like ^_^<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

***Toshiro POV***

I trained in Urahara's underground training area, fixing any flaws I had in my fighting technique. Don't be to reckless...keep a cool head...use your most powerful attacks when your opponent expects nothing better from you...I wonder how Mamoko is doing...ah! Focus Toshiro! I couldn't help but daydream about her. Her beautiful head of curls, that heart-melting smile, her assertiveness...damn...

"Ah, I see you're training hard!" I heard Urahara's clogs behind me. I wiped sweat from my forehead. "How're ya doing?"

"It's too hot down here." I complained, taking a beverage from him. "Did you find a location?" He nodded.

"Mayuri contacted me a few minutes ago. He said that it's going to take place in Egypt. The pyramid of Khufu."

"Egypt?" he nodded. Why the hell...?

"It's one of the tallest structures in the world. And low in population. The perfect place to execute his plan." I sighed.

"This isn't going to be easy, Kisuke."

"I know...I'm sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>*Mamoko's POV*<strong>

That night, I snuck out of my room and to Squad 1 barracks. I must speak with Captain-Commander Yamamoto!

"What are you doing here?" I spun around, coming face-to-face with Chojiro Sasakibe.

"Lieutenant Sasakibe, please, I must speak with Captain-Commander Yamamoto." he shook his head.

"I do not think that is a good idea, 5th Seat Hirosan."

"W-why not?" I demanded, hands on hips.

"You aren't exactly on good terms with the Captain-Commander."

"I don't care, Lieutenant! This is very important!"

"Is this about Toshiro Hitsugaya?" he questioned. I paused for a moment. Then answered:

"Yes." he took a deep breath.

"Under those circumstances...I'm afraid not." he walked past me.

"Please Chojiro!" I begged desperately. "If you gave me the tiniest hint as to where he could be...you don't know how grateful I would be." he looked back at me, then towards his Captain's office. He sighed.

"Ask Captain Kurotsuchi." he flash-stepped away. Probably so he couldn't give me the chance to get any more information out of him. Kurotsuchi...I flash-stepped as fast as I could to Squad 12. When I reached the doors, I hesitated. Mayuri...he doesn't like me. Or anyone really. What makes me think he'll give me any kind of information just because I ask nicely? I took a deep breath, then opened the giant door silently. I tip-toed through the lab, looking for his central computer. I finally found it, and began searching for any type of mission that could be given to Toshiro. Then, I found something labeled "**_CLASSIFIED_**" I began to click on it, and automatically, a familiar name caught my eye.

"Kisuke Urahara?" I whispered. What could he be up to now?

"Looks like we have a rat in our lab, Nemu." my blood ran cold and my eyes widened. I stood abruptly and turned to face a cross Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Alongside him, Nemu Kurotsuchi.

"C-Captain Kurotsuchi..." I stuttered stupidly. He fingered his zanpakuto dangerously.

"Get out. _Now._" he ordered.

"But sir!" I protested.

"OUT! ! ! !" he roared, and I flash-stepped out of there as quickly as possible. I took a breath of relief. He was so angry, I almost ended up on a testing table...my mind wandered. Kisuke Urahara...what does he know? My eyes widened. Of course! When Toshiro's spiritual pressure disappeared, he went through a Senkaimon! It's the only explanation!

"He's in the World of the Living...but...why?" I rubbed my eyes, tired. Tomorrow, I'm going to pay Urahara a little visit...

* * *

><p><strong>It's short, I know, but I feel it needed to end here...more chappies soon! ^_^<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

***Mamoko's POV***

That morning, I quickly showered, got dressed, and raced out the door. I cautiously kept tabs on the spiritual pressure around me, careful not to run into Rangiku, Momo, or worse...Izuru. He'd never understand. He'd want to go with me! But if Toshiro is in danger...this is something I have to do by myself.

"Where ya going, Mamoko?" I froze and turned. Damn! I forgot to keep an eye out for...

"Hello, Ikkaku. Yumichika." Ikkaku grinned.

"What got you in such a hurry?" he asked.

"I'm going to the World of the Living...a mission from Captain Hitsugaya." I lied quickly.

"Don't play stupid with us, Mamoko." Yumichika said, flipping his hair. The entire Seireitei knows about Captain Hitsugaya's leaving. I grit my teeth. Damn...

"Now..." Ikkaku began. "why don't you tell us where you're _really _going." I sighed in defeat.

"The World of the Living...to find Toshiro." Ikkaku pat my head.

"Cute." I grabbed his wrist and looked at him sternly.

"You can't tell anyone about this. Understand?" he snatched his wrist back and shrugged.

"I suppose. Yumichika?" I looked at the pretty boy. He nodded.

"We'll be happy to keep your little secret." I smiled.

"Thank you." I flash-stepped to the Senkaimon. The guards stopped me.

"We are under the direct orders of Captain-Commander Yamamoto. We cannot let you pass." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Too bad." I flash-stepped between them and placed either of my palms in front of both of their faces. "Inemuri." they fell to the ground, unconscious. I made sure no one was watching, and then I opened the Senkaimon and ran towards the World of the Living. I exited in front of Urahara's shop. I paused, looking for Toshiro's spiritual pressure. I couldn't detect it. Not even a little. I ran up to the little shack. It was locked.

"Urahara!" I shouted, banging on the door. "Open up!"

"Looks like our first customer is here!" a voice sing-songed from behind the door. I sighed and knocked again.

"I'm not playing around Urahara! Un. Lock. This. Damn. DOOR!"

"Shut the hell up already!" the door swung open quickly, whacking me hard in the face. I stumbled backwards and onto the ground, holding my nose. Jinta stood in the doorway, a grin on his face. "That's what you get, loudmouth."

"You little asshole..."

"Cursing at a kid? Oh, you're cool." I angrily narrowed my eyes at him.

"Just tell me where Urahara is."

"Here I am!" Urahara sang, stepping outside. He held a lollipop in one hand and his cane in another. "How have you been Mamoko? How did the dimension-jumping go?"

"I don't wanna talk about it. But that's not why I'm here."

"Oh? Why don't you tell me why you are here then."

"Where's Captain Hitsugaya?" his grip on his cane tightened, and his smile faltered slightly. But he quickly shook it off. He laughed fakely.

"Now Mamoko, why would I, a lowly, handsome shop owner-"

"Cut this shit, Urahara." I interrupted. "I know that you know where he is. And I need you to tell me. _Now._" his smile was completely gone now. He sighed heavily and discarded his lollipop, causing a distressed Ururu to go clean it up.

"I won't." he said seriously. My eyebrows furrowed.

"You..._won't?_"

"Strict orders under Captain-Commander Yama." he explained. "We both knew you would come searching and asking questions Mamoko, but I'm afraid it's the end of the line. Go back to the Seireitei." he began to retreat back inside.

"N-No! Please! Urahara!" I begged. I stuck my foot in the doorway so he couldn't close it. "I'll do anything! Don't explain anything to me! Just tell me where he is!" he didn't answer me, so I continued. "I...I know that he couldn't have been banned from the Seireitei. I know this because...because that would mean they would've revoked his rights as a Soul Reaper, including giving up his zanpakuto! But he had it with him! He had Hyorinmaru! That's how I know he's in danger! Please..._please, _tell me where he is!" we stood there for awhile, me begging him with my eyes and him resisting, giving me a cold glare.

"Kisuke...this is very important to me. What if it were Yoruichi?" he opened the door completely and I stepped back.

"Mamoko..." he said finally. "You don't want to do this." my eyebrows furrowed and I shot him an incredulous look. Who is he to say what do and do not want? "Trust me."

"No!" I shouted, making Ururu and Jinta jump slightly behind him. "You trust _me!_ Trust me when I say that I will travel to hell and back to make sure that Toshiro is safe! I will never let _anything _hurt him! And if you won't help me, I'll find him myself!" I walked away, hot, angry tears threatening to spill. Then, Urahara said something that made my hopes rise higher than ever.

"Wait Mamoko..." I turned around. "Come in."

* * *

><p><strong>*Toshiro's POV*<strong>

I flashed stepped through Japan, angry at myself. I left Urahara's shop in a rush before he could even tell me where the hell Egypt is...Now I have to find a map, or a globe...a book...something! But I can't return to the Soul Society. Yamamoto made that very clear. I let my mind wander again. Mamoko...will never forgive me. I'll never forget her heartbroken expression, the tears falling from her hazel eyes...

_"You can't leave me...my Captain." _

Those very words stuck out in my mind, making me remember all my promises not to ever leave her alone. But I lied. I'm leaving her now.

And I'm not sure if I'm coming back.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chappie, we find out what the hell is going on! ! ! ^_^<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

"Mamoko..." Urahara said for the billionth time. "are you absolutely _positive _you want to do this?" I nodded.

"Yes." he took a deep breath and poured tea for the two of us.

"5 days ago, I detected something on my computer. It didn't look normal, but my technology isn't that advanced as the ones in the Soul Society, so I sent as much information as I could to Mayuri Kurotsuchi." he paused to take a sip of his tea. "It was dangerous, that I could tell. However...I never knew it would be one of us."

"What do you mean?" I questioned. "You mean...a Soul Reaper did this?" he sighed.

"I'm afraid so. When Mayuri contacted me the day after, he told what I found was the making of a machine. He did some research-God knows how-and said that it uses a negative power that charges a satellite, causing every zanpakuto to lose their power...and transfer that power to him." my eyes widened.

"And you sent _Toshiro _to take care of him?" I demanded. "Are you out of your fucking mind? ! ? This is too much for any one person to take care of!"

"It wasn't my idea. It was Yamamoto's. He planned on just firing him before remembering this problem. Toshiro told me that Yamamoto made him a deal. If he could defeat the person responsible for this machine, he'd give him back his position as Captain." I stared at my untouched tea. How could he do that? He must be aware that it couldn't be possible for any one Soul Reaper to fight any other Soul Reaper powerful enough to...suck the power from zanpakutos.

"Where?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"Damn it, Kisuke! Tell me where it is!" I shouted impatiently, slamming my fist on the table. The wood cracked. Unaffected, Urahara stood and got a book off the shelf.

"Here." he flipped to a page and bent the corner. He showed it to me.

"A map?" I questioned.

"A map showing Egypt." he said. "Toshiro is heading here." he circled a country. "El Giza. To the Pyramid of Khufu."

* * *

><p><strong>*Toshiro's POV*<strong>

After quickly taking a book from the library and ripping out a page with the map of the world, I found my destination. It's going to take a while to get there...Urahara said the Pyramid of Khufu in Egypt, and that's such a long way from here. I sighed. Better go faster. I sighed again.

"Damn it."

* * *

><p><strong>*Rangiku's POV*<strong>

I sat in my usual seat in the office, slowly taking care of mine and Toshiro's work. I mentally slapped myself. No Matsumoto! _That's Captain Hitsugaya to you! _I smiled lightly. He said that all the time to anyone. Well, everyone except Captain-Commander Yamamoto. How could he just get rid of my Captain like that? I looked at the empty Captain's chair. So this is how Izuru, Shuhei and Momo felt when their Captain's left. Except of course it was worse for them. I leaned back and looked at the loads of paperwork that had to be done. I sighed.

"There's no way for any one person to do all this work!" I complained. Usually, an aggravated "I don't care," or "deal with it, Rangiku," was the response, but not this time. I decided to message Mamoko for help. She was so...heartbroken yesterday. She secluded herself in her room all night. I sent the message, and automatically, a beeping went off in the room. I got up and followed the sound. I dug in the sofa to find Mamoko's communicator.

"Why would she just...?"

"Good morning, Rangiku!" Momo burst into the office, and her cheerful smile dropped when she found that I was the only one in the room. "Oh yes...Toshiro is gone...I forgot." I put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Momo. Yamamoto'll soon find out that he made a mistake, and he'll let Captain Hitsugaya return." she nodded.

"Yeah...I'm positive he will." I sat down at my desk and continued working on my paperwork. "Rangiku?"

"Hm?"

"Have you seen Mamoko anywhere?"

* * *

><p><strong>*Mamoko's POV*<strong>

"Thank you again, Urahara." I said as I exited the shop. Urahara tried once again to talk me out of this.

"Please, Mamoko, you don't know how much danger you're putting yourself in!"

"Urahara..." I began.

"Mamoko...Toshiro is doing this because he has no choice. He is strong enough to take care of himself. Please, you risking alot."

"I'd do _anything _for Toshiro!"

"Even give up Loka Luha?" I didn't say anything. I looked away.

"Yes. I'm going now, Urahara." I flash-stepped away before he could protest. I'm coming...

...my Captain.


	7. Chapter 7

***Toshiro POV***

"Bankai! Daiguren...Hyorinmaru!" I went into bankai so I would be able to fly across the ocean to Africa. I just hope my bankai would last that long. I flash-stepped as fast as I could...I hope it's fast enough. I thought back to when I first found out the mission from Yamamoto. Yesterday morning...

_***Flashback***_

_"A secret? What do you mean?"_

_"A secret mission. Kisuke Urahara detected a threat, and sent information to Mayuri Kurotsuchi, who sent additional information to me and Lieutenant Sasakibe."_

_"So what is this mission? Arrancars again?" he shook his head._

_"Under these circumstances, Hitsugaya, I wish it were Arrancars. But I'm afraid it's one of our own. A Soul Reaper. An unknown force is plotting to take over the Soul Society by taking over the power of the Soul Reapers' zanpakutos." I was shocked. How is that possible?_

_"He's stealing the power of our zanpakutos?"_

_"Yes. And you must stop him before the Soul Society is doomed into being his slave. Go to the Kisuke Urahara. He'll tell you the location of the rouge Soul Reaper.__"_

_"I...I'll do it. But not for you, Captain-Commander." 'For Mamoko,' I thought to myself. I turned to leave._

_"Hitsugaya." I turned to face Yamamoto. "If you succeed, I shall return your position as Captain of Squad 10 to you." I nodded._

_"Then I will not fail."_

_***End Flashback***_

I looked up. 1 of my 3 crystal flowers was gone. I have to keep going...

I will not fail.

* * *

><p><strong>*Rangiku's POV*<strong>

"Mamoko! Mamoko!" me and Momo called out.

"Where the hell could she have gone?" I said, stopping to rest.

"Where the hell could who have gone?" someone questioned. As soon as his spiritual pressure was recognized. Shit...Izuru. Me and Momo turned.

"Hey Izuru!" we both greeted.

"What's up?" he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Please stop treating me like a child. Mamoko is missing again, isn't she?" me and Momo exchanged looked. She sighed.

"Yes." he sighed as well.

"We have to find her."

"Where do we start?" I questioned.

"Where everyone else starts when they need information...Captain Kurotsuchi."

* * *

><p><strong>*Mamoko's POV*<strong>

I sprinted through every city to the base of Japan. According to the map, when I reach the base, I can cross the sea to South Korea, the cross the land to Egypt. I sighed heavily. Easier said than done. Even as a Soul Reaper, that trip can take 3 days. And because of my weak flash-step skills and loss of time, Toshiro will probably get there a day or so before me. I have to go faster! In a few hours, I was in Kagoshima. The sun was already almost down. I took a deep breath.

"Bankai! Ketsueki no akai namida, Loka Luha!" after my quick transformation, I flew as fast as I could across the sea.

_*hours later*_

I was worn out. I could see the shore in the distance. I began to lose altitude. All of a sudden, I saw a glint of light shining in the bright moonlight. My eyes widened as grew closer to it.

"Wings..." I whispered. I narrowed my eyes, trying to get a better view, when suddenly, the wings broke. that's when I knew who it was.

"TOSHIRO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhhhh! this is uber short...sorry! but things will start getting better next chapter I swears!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

I burst forward and caught the falling ex-Captain. He was out of breath.

"You...you idiot!" he pushed away from me and stood. I was taken aback at his harsh tone of voice. The rest of his wings crumbled into the ocean. I was barely holding on to my bankai. "Why...how...?" he couldn't form words.

"I couldn't let you do this alone, Toshiro. You'd lose Hyorinmaru, or even worse...die." he grit his teeth and turned around.

"Go back to the Soul Society." he flash-stepped away. I gave out a shout of frustration and flash-stepped after him towards the shore. Dammit Toshiro! Why are you so damn stubborn? I finally reached the shore, and I saw him on his hands and knees, breathing heavily.

"Toshiro!" I shouted, going to him. He pushed me away.

"You're so stupid...why did you follow me? How did you know where I was going?"

"I did research...but that's not the point! You need help!"

"Not _your _help!" he shouted. "Get out of here!" I was hurt, but I couldn't let him do this.

"No." he stood up straight and narrowed his eyes at me.

"No? As your Captain I command you-"

"I thought you weren't my Captain anymore." I interrupted. His eyes widened slightly, then scowled at me again.

"You cannot do this. I won't let you."

"Enough!" I shouted. "You can't do this alone! I can not and will not leave you here to die!" his eyes saddened.

"I have to do this. And I know that if you come along...you'll get hurt. I can't risk that." he began walking away.

"But you'll risk the Soul Society, right?" he stopped in his tracks. I continued. "Even if it means saving my life, you'll let every single Soul Reaper on this planet and in the Soul Society lose their zanpakutos forever! Well I'd rather _die _than see that happen!"

"Shut up, Mamoko!" he roared. He whirled on me, hot, angry tears in his eyes. "Shut the hell up! You don't know whats going on in my head! You couldn't possibly know how I feel about what would happen if I fail!"

"I would if you'd just tell me!"

"Dammit Mamoko! You're such a fucking idiot! Listen to me and just go back to the Soul Society! How do you think I would feel if you died here?" I was at a loss for words. He was so angry...the last time he was like this was when he was going to fight Aizen...

_***Flashback***_

_It was just when they were about to leave...I was just yelling at Toshiro. I was so angry..._

_"You think if you die...some...some damn necklace is going to replace you? WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LEAVING ME BEHIND?" I shouted. He didn't answer, but merely tried to walk away. I grabbed onto the sleeve of his Captain's uniform. "I don't want to even think about waking up...and realizing that my Captain is gone. I can't live with that. Please...let  
>me-"<em>

_"_Shut up!_"_ _I snatched my hand away and my eyes widened at the sharpness and coldness of Toshiro's voice. He's never spoken to me like that before. "Don't you dare come after us. You hear me? If you do...I'll never forgive you." at that, he walked into the gate after the others, leaving me alone. I dropped to my knees, unbelieving of everything I just heard. Tears fell from my eyes._

_"Toshiro...please..."_

_***End Flashback***_

I pushed the memory away. That was...different.

"Leave. _Now, _Mamoko." it was then that I faded out of bankai. I felt weak in the knees, but I resisted. I have to prove that I'm strong enough. He sighed. "Don't try to hide it Mamoko. You're incredibly tired. And you wasting your spiritual energy isn't making it better." damn! He saw right through me...

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Then leave. No matter what, I cannot let you risk your life." he pulled out his zanpakuto. "I'm making you a senkaimon. You're going back to the Seireitei."

"No! Fly!" I shouted desperately. Loka Luha lashed out and wound around his sword. He narrowed his eyes menacingly at me.

"Hirosan...I am giving you ten seconds to remove Loka Luha. 1." he continued counting as I spoke.

"Listen to me! You have to let me help you! I can't let you do this! Are you listening to me? Toshiro!"

"7."

"Please...you can't do this alone! You _can't!_"

"10." he yanked on his zanpakuto, making me fly towards him. Loka Luha returned to it's sealed state, and all of a sudden, he disappeared. I turned to see him behind me, swinging his zanpakuto-a bit slowly though. But before I could think about it any more, his sword made contact with Loka Luha, and the forced knocked me into the ground on my back. Hyorinmaru struck the ground beside my face. "You aren't strong enough." he said, before returning his sword to it's sheath and beginning to walk away.

"You let up..." I said. He stopped.

"What do you mean? I hit you with everything I had."

"I noticed, that when you were going to strike me from behind, you hesitated. You stopped for about a second before striking me. That's why the blow wasn't as hard as I expected. You didn't give me a Captain's strength." he didn't respond. "I'm not the best swordsman on the Squad, my bankai wears me out, my kido needs work, and my flash-step isn't the greatest. But what I _am _good at, Toshiro, is defense and analyzing the opponent. Please, let. me. Help." he sighed.

"You aren't letting me say no, are you?" I grinned.

"Not a chance." he turned to look at me, an unsure look on his face.

"Alright, come on then."


	9. Chapter 9

***Rangiku's POV***

"FUCK!" Izuru shouted, punching a tree. It cracked.

"Izuru, please, try to calm down." Momo said softly. He sighed.

"This fucking idiot..." he grumbled under his breath. We've been searching for Mamoko all day. Captain Kurotsuchi was no help either...

_***Flashback***_

_"Captain Kurotsuchi! We need your help!" I shouted as I banged on the door to their lab. I heard an irritated sigh behind the door, and it opened to reveal Mayuri Kurotsuchi._

_"What do you lab rats want?" he asked rudely. "I am in the middle of researching very important topic."_

_"We need you to locate 5th Seat Hirosan for us." Izuru said._

_"Please, Captain Kurotsuchi." Momo added. He narrowed his eyes angrily. _

_"That little thief? I never want to see her around here ever again! I want nothing to do with her! _No one _steal information from _my _laboratory! Leave!" he slammed the door in our faces._

_"A...thief?" I said, confused. "What did Mamoko want that she had to steal it?"_

_***End Flashback***_

Suddenly, something dawned on me. Toshiro! It's so obvious! How could I have not gotten it sooner?

"I think I know where she could have gone." Izuru and Momo looked at me.

"Where?"

"Wherever Captain Hitsugaya went...that's where she is."

* * *

><p><strong>*Mamoko's POV*<strong>

Toshiro walked in front of me, silent, and probably very angry at me.

"Toshiro..." I began.

"Don't speak. We need to move faster. Keep up with me." he flash-stepped away. I sighed and flash-stepped to the best of my ability after him. I can't stand his anger towards me. But I guess it's worth it. He needs the help. Not even he can do this himself...I sighed again. Where are we now?

* * *

><p><strong>*Toshiro's POV*<strong>

I've never been so angry at Mamoko. How could that idiot just follow me here? It's been a day and a half since I first started my journey, and I've finally made it past China to Northern India. I looked behind me to see Mamoko a few feet behind me. I sighed. Why is she so damn damn stubborn? I can't just leave her here, but I don't want her to get hurt. Doesn't she ever listen! ? ! ? All of a sudden, a heard the small tinkling noise of a bell behind me. I turned to see a Hell Butterfly perched on Mamoko's finger.

"Toshiro...I think this is something you need to hear." the butterfly fluttered to me, and Mayuri Kurotsuchi's voice filled my head.

_"Ex-Captain, you're moving at the rate of my slowest squad member! You must hurry, for the fate of our zanpakuto's lie in your small hands. If you don't make it to Egypt by sundown today, the rouge Soul Reaper will not be hesitant to suck the power from all of our swords. And 5th Seat Hirosan, touch my classified files again, and I'll be sure to stuff you inside of a bottle." _

The message finished. I angrily turned to look at her.

"You broke into Squad 11? Are you out of your mind? ! ?" I shouted. She looked down.

"I did, but I don't think now is the appropriate time for you to yell at me. We need to get to the pyramid."

"No, _I _need to get to the pyramid! _You _need to go home!"

"I thought we went over this, I'm not leaving you to die." _Well, I'd rather die than put your life in danger._

"Fine. Hurry up." I flash-stepped as fast as I could toward Egypt. I have to hurry.

* * *

><p><strong>*Mamoko's POV*<strong>

I began breathing heavily as Toshiro got further and further away.

"No!" I shouted. I can't leave him to do this by himself! I traveled so far...I'm not giving up! I relied on traces of his spiritual pressure to make sure I was still behind him.

Toshiro...please wait...

"I will never stop..."

* * *

><p><strong>*Rangiku's POV*<strong>

I knocked on the doors of Captain-Commander Yamamoto's office.

"Enter." I took a deep breath and walked in. "How may I help you, Lieutenant Matsumoto?"

"It's about the absence of Cap-uh...Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"No."

"Uh...p-pardon?"

"If you are wondering his location, my answer is no. I will not tell you. But I _can _tell you to stop worrying about your 5th Seat. She is there as well." my eyebrows furrowed. How did he know about Mamoko?

"Please Captain..."

"I said no, Lieutenant!" he raised his voice slightly, and I took a small step back.

"Can you at least tell me what they're up to?" I said quietly, silently praying that I wasn't aggravating him. He sighed.

"I can tell you only this, Lieutenant. They will either save the Soul Society...or die trying." my heart stopped. No...

"But...but..." tears sprung to my eyes. Die trying...they're going to die...I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I looked up and saw the Captain-Commander staring at me, his expression the same as always.

"Leave Matsumoto." he told me. "And get some rest." I nodded once.

"Y-yes...Captain-Commander." I turned to leave, but just as I opened the door:

"Do not tell Lieutenant's Hinamori or Kira. Understood?" I nodded again.

"Yes, Captain-Commander."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I haven't updated, writers block :(<strong>


End file.
